


yo dude is it just me or is this hot

by 404pagenotfound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Dirty Talk, Incontinence, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Wetting, but he likes it, omo, trans Kurloz Makara, vague noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 09:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404pagenotfound/pseuds/404pagenotfound
Summary: Bedwetting, they say, is a sign of a troubled childhood. Or something like that. It didn’t really matter, honestly, because it doesn’t matter why it happens, only that it does and it’s extremely embarrassing. It was even more embarrassing that he somehow had gotten … more into it.He made it worse for himself, see?





	yo dude is it just me or is this hot

**Author's Note:**

> diaper kink. if you dont like that i dont know why you even came this far.

Bedwetting, they say, is a sign of a troubled childhood. Or something like that. It didn’t really matter, honestly, because it doesn’t matter  _ why _ it happens, only that it  _ does _ and it’s extremely embarrassing. It was even more embarrassing that he somehow had gotten … more into it.

He made it worse for himself, see?

Kurloz had started off with the occasional wetting, and then … it was every morning that he woke up wet. So he got thicker pull-ups. And since he had thicker pull-ups, if he woke up with a full bladder … he had to shower anyway. Well if he was going to do that, he might as well buy diapers. And they were awfully comfy to wear. And wet. So sometimes he put it on hours before bed. And if he was wearing a diaper anyway, then why not use it?

So his bladder got weaker, and weaker.

Eventually, he was just sitting in his room, completely awake and aware, when he realized his crotch was wet. To his absolute terror, he realized he wet himself without thinking. And he was wet in another way, too.

Letting go without even thinking about it was so, unbelievably hot, he didn’t even think. He rubbed himself off through his wet diaper, unable to control his actions, or his volume as he had the most earth shattering orgasm he ever had, then and there.

He moved to diapers, full time.

Gamzee noticed. Had noticed he’d been wearing protection more often. Noticed he’d moved to full time. Noticed that Kurloz couldn’t control himself anymore.

Noticed how fucking hot it was when his brother realized he’d wet himself and got all red in the face, rocking against the sodden padding without thinking.

It didn’t take long for the situation to come to a head.

Kurloz’s padding got thicker when he was at home, able to stand a couple wettings, at the expense of a little waddle in his step. He was at the counter, doing something unimportant. What was important was that he hadn’t wet himself in a while. It was going to happen soon, and Gamzee was going to see it.

It was subtle at first, the only indication a soft hiss, audible if you strain to hear it. Then, Kurloz reacts, straightening a little. He can’t stop it, even if he wanted to, and that made Gamzee achingly hard. He spreads his legs, just a little, accommodating the expanding padding, hips shifting slightly as he can’t help but try to rub up against it.

And that’s where Gamzee had to step in.

He hugs his brother from behind, startling him.

“I can see you doing that, motherfucker.” Kurloz is silent, like usual, but he can imagine his face, all red and embarrassed. “You look so fucking hot. Humping your wet diaper ‘cause you just can’t fuckin’ help yourself.” Kurloz lets out a strangled moan, and Gamzee laughs, a little strained. “Pants off.” He tells him, and Kurloz is quick to comply, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them drop. They fall heavily, but Gamzee only has eyes for the way his diaper is swollen and yellow with his piss, not full to bursting like he’d like to see, but undeniably wet. Gamzee smacks his ass, and his hips cant back, begging for more. “You like that? You’re fucking dirty, y’know. Pissing yourself and getting off. Good thing you make it look so fuckin’ hot.” Kurloz braces against the counter, ass out towards him. Gamzee grabs his hips and grinds up against him, trying to press against his clit. He moans like a whore, presses back more, squirming and begging with his body. “Yeah. Yeah, you fuckin’ like that.” He grinds against him again, harder, stifling his own moans. It’s harder to get off through his sweatpants, but he doesn’t care, not when Kurloz is like this, not even trying to stop him. “You’re a diaper slut, Kurloz. Can’t even deny it. Say it. Fucking. Say it!”

“I-I-” He can’t get the words out. “I’m a diaper slut!” He gasps, and Gamzee smacks his ass again.

“That’s fucking right. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Kurloz nods as best he can, gripping the counter as he moans. “What-?” He feels warmth against him, and he looks down. To his delight, Kurloz is wetting again.

“Oh-!” Kurloz gasps, and Gamzee laughs, grinding up hard against him as he cums, pissing himself.

“Disgusting bitch.” He spits out, focusing on getting himself off too. It only takes a few moments, cumming into his sweatpants and making a huge fucking mess.

They take a few seconds to recover, panting hard against each other, and eventually Kurloz moves. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t. I didn’t mean that shit.”

_ “It was hot.” _ Kurloz shrugs, looking away from him.  _ “I … I liked it.” _

“Fuck.” Gamzee looks down at his ruined sweatpants, the wet spot obvious and making his whole crotch squishy and gross.

_ “Looks like we both need a change.” _ Kurloz grins, and Gamzee blushes.

“I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i sure hope this doesnt awaken anything in you guys.
> 
> if it does, congrats on the diaper kink! ive researched it. there's no way to get rid of it. have fun!


End file.
